Don Patch
Don Patch (首領パッチ, Don Patchi) is a character in the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Backround Don Patchi (also known as Poppa Rocks and Patches) is a pun on "donpachi", the Japanese sound of machine gun fire, and the name of a Japanese confectionery similar to Pop Rocks, which is why he is named "Poppa Rocks" in the English translation of the manga. In the English translation of the anime, he is called Don Patch. He is an orange, round creature, possibly a parody of Sonic the Hedgehog or Ristar. He was the original leader (or "don") of the "Hajikegumi", a group of rebels who oppose Tsuru Tsurulina IV. Don Patch has henchmen named Lil' Rocks (in the English manga), or Ko Patch. He quits the Hajikegumi claiming that they never gave him space, but really so he could wig out more with Bo-bobo. In some episodes Don Patch or other characters will mention that he hasn't taken a certain medication of his, which indicates that he might be somewhat mentally ill but this hasn't been truly proven yet (and likely never will be). In the most recent (and possibly final) popularity poll of the series, he was the most popular character, and his Super form came in seventh. Personality Don Patch is a happy-go-lucky character, more so than anyone else on Bo-bobo's team. While facing extreme danger and the many powerful and troublesome threats in this world, he usually keeps his chin up and either finds or says something that completely destroys the mood of the battle or makes things even more bizarre. Most of his cheerfulness comes from his hajike way of life, where he must always be doing something bizarre or else he'll be completely uncontrollable. Even during the most serious times, Don Patch can never take anything too seriously (nor can any of the other principal characters for that matter, save Beauty and Heppokomaru). Unfortunately, Don Patch's desire to consistently wig out or be the center of attention makes him narcissistic in nature. Whenever the focus isn't on him, he always tries to find some way to make everyone pay attention. His feelings are particularly seen this way towards his allies, of whom he finds himself more important than throughout the series. He tries to promote himself as main character over Bo-bobo, he tries to become the main heroine over Beauty, he even tries to force himself as greater than similar ally Tokoro Tennosuke! Usually, these streaks of attention desire are beaten away from Don Patch, either by being beaten up by an enemy, beaten up by Bo-bobo or even talked down upon by Beauty! Several other aspects of Don Patch's personality occasionally come into play whenever needed. Although he is no longer leader of the Hajikegumi, he still obtains great respect from hajike followers, including the KoPatch, and the human followers, Underboss and Hatenko. Don Patch uses these moments to show his leadership qualities, but usually they lead to him becoming bossy or self-serving. He has also exhibited a matronly side (and not just when he cross-dresses either!), usually in care of his toy doll Ya-kun (Ya-ya), but occasionally in Hajike gags with Bo-bobo. And there are even moments where Don Patch does try to show a more serious side...yet those usually end up as set ups for a joke. History Little is known about Don Patch prior to his first appearance in the story. Like Tennosuke, Don Patch appears to have always existed in the form which we've seen him: an orange spiked ball with arms and legs. (However, his ancestors are known to be rock candy.) It was in this form which he appeared to a younger Bo-bobo during a childhood skiing contest interrupted by Hair Hunters on behalf of the Hajikegumi. Similarly, he also appeared (unknowingly) to defend Bo-bobo from his older brother Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi as he began a Hair Hunt to take control of his home in the Hair Kingdom. The only possibility that Don Patch even had a childhood was inside the "Kids Area" of Hallelujah Land, where he became a smaller form with a hitman personality, but that is presumed to be a hajike take on a childhood instead of Don Patch's actual raising. The only actual thing truly known about Don Patch prior to meeting Bo-bobo in the modern era is that he has been the leader of the Hajikegumi for a long time, at least since Bo-bobo's childhood. Under his guidance, the Hajikegumi (which consisted of himself, a horde of KoPatch and at least two humans) went around the Maruhage Empire driving people insane and practicing their crazy techniques. Usually, the Hajikegumi avoided all matters involving both the Maruhage and the rebels, preferring to keeping to themselves unless they want to wig out in public. However, Don Patch and the hajikelists had several enemies, both from evil hajikelists working for the empire or those that tried to make a similar identity such as H-Block's "Wig Gang", who weren't hajikelists themselves but merely were bald soldiers who wore wigs. However, when the Hajikegumi decide to scope out the Wig Bros at a local Hajike Festival, they encounter Bo-bobo and Beauty. Relationships Don Patch holds close relationships despite his selfish personality. His followers views him as their loving father despite his dislike of their desire to be with him. He is close friends with Softon and Hanpen. Despite Hanpen kidnapping him, Don Patch became his best friend. It was Hanpen who caused Don Patch to enter his most powerful form after he became the first to sacrifice himself to protect Don Patch. His relationship with Bo-bobo is an odd one. While the two have the same goal and have many fusions, Bo-bobo often lashes out at Don Patch (for being stupid or just to be funny for the audience). Bo-bobo won't hesitate to use him as a sheild or a weapon either. Don Patch doesn't really seem to care, despite this huge amount of disrespect. In fact, he views Bo-bobo as one of his closest friends, as it is Bo-bobo's death that allows him to become Dodon Patch! Don Patch doesn't seem to like Beauty at all. He often lashes out at her because he views himself as the heroine of the story! Powers Main Abilities Don Patch is first and foremost a powerful Hajikelist: as the former leader of the Hajikegumi, he excels in battles where, like Bo-bobo, he utterly confuses his opponent to submission. Many of his confusing attacks vary wildly from joining the bad guy to turning into a female to doing the most outlandish and absurd things possible. Most of his Hajike attacks seem to be alongside Bo-bobo, who usually takes the lead in the creation of a hajike style with Don Patch following along. However, there have been many times where Don Patch either takes the main initiative or fights alone, throwing around his confusing hajike style to anyone who stands in his way. Other than his hajike abilities, Don Patch does have various other attack abilities at his disposal. One of his most frantic attacks involves the use of his fists to pulverize his enemy in a rapid-fire attack. He occasionally can extend the spikes around his body to pierce anyone standing within his radius. Another of his more well known abilities is a power of transformation, where Don Patch transforms into another object that assists either in battle or in his hajike maneuvers. It is through transformation that he can also fuse with Bo-bobo, turning into a tiny piece of candy that the afro warrior can slip through his mouth and absorb through the power of his hajike style and his Fist of the Nosehair. Finally, Don Patch has been known to use weapons, but usually all of the weapons that he carries around are actually green onions that he thinks is a weapon (such as the Don Patch Sword or the Don Patch Hammer). Ikarin Patch Main Article: Ikarin Patch A direct parody of the famed Super Saiyan form of Dragonball Z, Ikarin Patch manifests only when Don Patch is at his angriest. Attacks * Prukogi/Wig Out: * Transform: Turns into a Shuriken/Ninja Star, a monster etc. and wield their ability. Used against Bobobo. * Don Patch Ninja Star Attack: After turning into a Shuriken Don Patch attacks the enemy multiple times at high speed. Used against Bo-bobo. Don Patch can also use this attack as Super Patch in Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars. Used against Bobobo. * Porcupine Power: His quills expand (some fans claim he turns into a porcupine) and strike the enemy. Used against Wig Bro members. * Don Patch Sword: Don Patch uses a green onion to attack an opponent. Used against Gechappi, Chuunosuke, Indus Guy, and T-500. * Don Patch Hammer: Exactly like Don Patch Sword, only a different name. Used against Gechappi. * Becoming Candy: Don Patch turns into candy for fusions purposes. * Don Patch Kick: A kick. Used against Rice. * Don Patch Headbutt: A headbutt. Used against Rice. * Secret Tickling Attack: Don Patch's quills grow and become hairlike to tickle the enemy. Used against Over, but Tokoro Tennosuke is ticked instead while using the Super Fist of the Wobble-Wobble - Have A Taste Of This. * Shimitare Blues/Fist of Bruce Lee: Punches the enemy multiple times. Strongest attack and always defeats the enemy it is used on (Strong enough to defeat even some "Four Heavenly Kings"). Used against Lamune, Kinen, Purupu, and T-500. Don Patch can also use this attack as Super Patch but with far more power. * Super Fist of Bruce Lee/Super Fist of the Show's Real Star: An attack similar to Fist of Bruce Lee. Used against T-500. * Double Dragon Tusk Killing Attack: Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke take on odd animation and uppercut the enemy, causing an explosion. Used Halekulani. * Sword of Cleansing Light: When in ghost form on Saturday's Ghost Wars during Wonderful 7 Day Trial Offer, Don Patch attacks with a sword of light. * Idiot Ball/Dumb Bell Ball: Don Patch summons a dumb face that makes any one it touches the smartest student by cheating (in a class of bears in the anime). Used against Dengakuman. * Needlework: Extends his needles to attack everyone within the immediate area. Used against Pana, but also attacked Bo-bobo, and Tokoro Tennosuke. * Heck's Spike Roller/Spikey Spin Attack: After entering his crayon box-like form, Don Patch's head spins then impales the enemy. Used against Super Rabbit and Despair-kun. * Gold Digger Attack/Take Me On A Shopping Spree Attack: Patches and female Tokoro Tennosuke try to sweet talk the enemy into taking them on a shopping spree. * Don Patch Extract/Patch Potion: Don Patch removes one of his spikes and uses a potion inside to cause the enemy to think what don patch thinks. Used against Shibito. * Double Summer Man Punch/Double Summer Surfer Dude Punch: When Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke become Summer Surfers Dudes, the punch the enemy. * Homing Blackboard Eraser/Blackboard Eraser Attack: Don Patch throws two blackboard erasers at the enemy as homing projectile. Used against Giga. * Tricky Bridge/Bridge Up: (This is not really an attack) Don Patch goes to the brigde controls and lifts the road up. Used against Gorgon, Rocco, Jūbei, Shaina, Bo-bobo, Beauty, Heppokomaru, Softon, and Tokoro Tennosuke. * Dreams Do Come True!!/Revenge of the Red Piñata: Don Patch becomes an enraged ashura and attacks the enemy from behind. Trivia *Don Patch made multiple appearances in Yoshio Sawai's next manga, Chagecha. *In the latest popularity poll, Don Patch was voted the #1 favorite character. Information retrieved from "http://bobobo.wikia.com/wiki/Don_Patch" Category:Hajikelists Category:Rebels